


On the Side

by ghostyplasma



Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Sex, Drug Use, M/M, NSFW, Shotgunning, Weed, oops bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyplasma/pseuds/ghostyplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You're sloppy when you're high,' Rin laughs, curling his tongue against Haru's and shivering delightedly when he moans. 'Fuck,' he whispers, lifting the back of his shirt up to feel each muscle, every prominent knob of his spine. 'So easy to make you come, too.'" warning for recreational drug use and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Side

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been critically read over yet but i'm eager to put it out. i'll fix any and all mistakes that i catch over the next few days, but other than that please enjoy the ficlet and tell me what you think! ❤️❤️❤️

"Feel good?" he asks, lips pursed on a tight smile before he takes another drag. Haru presses his forehead against his bare knees, breathing in slow and deep. The cutting air raises their flesh where it ghosts over them, seeping under layers of clothing and running cold nails up their backs. Even as they shiver, the weed has left them sitting outside under a twelve o'five crescent moon without so much as a peep. 

Rin begins to laugh at his friend, but cuts himself short when Haru turns to face him. His face is relaxed and neutral, cobalt eyes glazed over. Rin settles witb fixing Haru with a wide, pleased grin.

"Feel good?" he asks again, drawing another drag and blowing it towards his friend. "You usually start talking when your high, can't shut you up." he offers the blunt, licking his dry lips and snorting an obnoxious little giggle when Haru takes it up. "Kush not strong enough?" he teases, letting his head roll back and hit the wall that he's leaning on. 

He spreads his legs out in front of him, pausing for a beat before letting the smoke curl above him like a loose serpent.

He listens to Haru groan lowly once he takes another hit. Rin snickers through his nose and peeks a curious eye toward him. "Gimme."

Haru levels his expectant stare with a single, raised eyebrow. He licks his mouth before popping the blunt between his lips, getting up on his knees and waddling towards Rin. He stops in front of him, smoke blowing out his nose like a choo-choo train while he nudges Rin's knees apart. He fits in between them, letting the redhead take up the blunt from between his lips and hold it to his own mouth. They both hold their breaths simultaneously, staring into each others eyes and stewing gloriously in the heaviness within their brains, their limbs, every fiber of their bodies seemingly pulled down to the earth. They blow out together. Smoke fans against their cheeks and Haru is inclined to shut his eyes against it. Rin resists, hitting again and holding Haru by the side of his neck. He squeezes once to get his attention. Once he has it, he pulls him forward carefully. Slowly. Haru's all-too-willing, hands bunched into the fabric at Rin's sides as his flat of his tongue melts against Rin's bottom lip. Their mouths open and Rin blows, smooth and simply, into Haru's mouth. They both emit soft little sighs through their noses. Haru has half the mind to kiss Rin through it, the barest hint of his friend's taste muddling his mind more than the weed. He inhales it in greedily through pangs of arousal, reveling in the warm cloud filling up his lungs. A kindling of fire burns his throat and at the pit of his stomach. 

Haru pulls away long enough to wrap his lips around the blunt and puff once, twice, before he's diving back to give Rin the same courtesy. This time, however, their tongues do meet. Rin's hand weaves its fingers into the back of Haru's hair, bringing their hot mouths into a close, wet join. 

"I always forget how horny getting high makes you," he mumbles against Haru's slick lips, sucking down the little whine he makes with a curl of his tongue against the other. "Need to get you baked more often." 

Haru shakes his head, pulls away with a displeased huff. He leans in to rest his forehead against the redhead's bare clavicle. 

"Makoto doesn't like it." he mumbles, moist breath puffing tantalizingly against the hot skin of Rin's throat. His hands unclench themselves from Rin's trousers, dipping under the front of his shirt if only to feel the warm, firm flesh there. 

His head bobs along with Rin's shrug. "Makoto's not here right now."

"I know." he's quiet. Always so quiet. 

"Wish we could get him high, see what he's like under all that big-brother shit."

Haru snuffs a laugh against Rin's skin. "He's a handful when he's..." he pauses, pressing his nose against Rin's pulse point. His lips join there a moment later, tongue peaking to lave against it and reveling pleasurably in the jump of his pulse. He takes a minute to just breath, to feel his head swim wonderfully. "Himself." he finishes dumbly, squirming to sit up again. He pushes at Rin's chest to get him to lie back against the wall against, getting comfortably seated in front of him as he hooks his knees over the top of Rin's thighs. "Give." He makes to reach for the blunt, but Rin snatches it away. 

With a dirty smirk, he takes one long, hefty drag, his cheeks hollowing comically. Haru waits, licking the front of his teeth and watching Rin patiently. When their lips touch again, Haru holds him there with the barest press of his fingertips against the strong cut of Rin's jaw. They breath together like that, hardly pressing their lips together until Haru finally grow impatient. He snatches the weed up and smokes it, blinking up imploring at Rin while he does it. 

"Almost done," Rin comments idly, smiling toothily at the cloud puffed into his face. "Light up one more or no?" his fingers lace easily behind Haru at the small of his back. Haru shakes his head and swallows dryly, reaching for Rin's face with his free hand while angling the lit blunt away from them. They kiss, tongues sliding slow and satisfying against each other. Their lips part and meet again with satisfyingly wet smacking sounds. Haru holds Rin's face right where he wants him to be, and Rin hoists Haru to him a little bit closer. 

"You're sloppy when you're high," Rin laughs, curling his tongue against Haru's and shivering delightedly when he moans. "Fuck," he whispers, lifting the back of his shirt up to feel each muscle, every prominent knob of his spine. "So easy to make you come, too." 

"Take me inside." Haru slurs, pulling away to inhale once more. He offers what looks to be the last hit to Rin, but the redhead shakes his head no. Haru stubs it out on the porch's floorboard while he holds his breath, taking Rin's face between both hands and blowing the last of the smoke into his mouth. "Take me inside." he says again. His voice is low and quiet, scraggily on the last word and resounding excited waves of jitters within Rin's abdomen.

They kiss once, twice, three and four more times before finally gathering the strength to pull apart and hoist themselves upright. Haru stumbles against Rin, groaning weakly against his chest. His body feels lighter than the speckling of dust hazing around the porchlight, his bones heavier than all the weight of the whole island and sea put together. He sighs wistfully as Rin pulls him inside, looking back to check if he slides the door clothes and only managing to grunt once he's pushed back to the couch. He falls back and stares up blankly to the créme colored ceiling. He stares and stares until Rin's weight falls right into his lap. Their eyes meet and they're charged once more, Haru grasping tightly to Rin's ass and grinding upward into the girdle of his hips. Rin bucks down and laughs along with Haru's pleased sighs. He attaches his mouth to the side of Haru's neck, chomping viscously and sucking at his flesh until a bright red, ringed welt promises to purple. He licks and nibbles around the sharp line of Haru's jaw, fingers unfixing the rows of buttons keeping them apart. Once Haru's shirt is open, he ducks to bite and suck at the tan flesh there as well. 

"No," Haru says, bucking up at a particularly hard nip just above his nipple that has his nerves on end and sizzling. "No," he groans, head falling to the side. "Marks- they'll know, Rin they'll-." he gasps, head whipping to the side as he arches into the warmth of Rin's mouth. 

Rin snickers against his pectoral, laving his tongue out to lick sloppily at a pert nipple. He slurps at his goosey flesh, palming the hardness inside Haru's cargo shorts. "You sure?" he teases, trailing his teeth all along Haru's broad, tanned chest. He revels in the way Haru shivers, pink marks raising all along his skin where he's bitten. Haru nods quickly, panting quickly and wetting his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. 

Rin looks down at him, assessing the mess he's already made of his friend. He shrugs, sitting back down properly in Haru's waist. He winds his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his lips. He teases his tongue inside, wiggling his hips down to stoke the fire building between them. "Sorry," he whispers, too prideful to admit to the meekness in his voice. He nudges the ball of Haru's nose with his own, breathing steadily against his mouth. "Should I...?" He nods, reaching between them to unbutton their trousers.

Rin groans once he's released from the confines of his briefs, worrying his lip as he gives himself a firm stroke. Eager to take them both in his hand, he grapples to shimmy the front of Haru's boxers down so he can do just that. He encircles them both, pumping their hot flesh together and groaning softly against his hair. He peppers little kisses all over the bridge of his brow, rolling his hips up into his hand and stuttering a snker once Haru begins to mewl for him. 

The drag of their flesh together has Haru gritting his teeth. He looks down into their laps to watch as Rin strokes them both in time, his foreskin peeking back and forth and spreading pearly buds of precome.

"Make you messy," Rin hisses, twisting his wrist once he reaches the tips of their cocks. The action punches out a moan from Haru's very core- he feels all too sensitive. Each touch, every kiss feels like fire against his skin. It muddles his warped mind, throws him deeper into the spiral of good, warm, happy feelings. 

"Rin," he says, clasping desperately at his t-shirt. He rolls his hips up lazy into each downward stroke, reaching up to breath against his friend's open mouth. "Rin," he sighs once more, a heavy blush spread across his face. He pants helplessly, relishing in the wet squishes their skin creates together. "Feels good." He's whispering nonsense, drowning in the feeling of ecstasy as it gushes through his veins and pumps to the beat of his friend's name. Rin, Rin, Rin, his body thrums. It's all he can focus on, all he wants to focus on. It's beautiful. Haru feels overwhelmed by the sensation of it all and how powerful his friend looks looming over him, squirming in his lap while pumps their cocks in time together.

Their mouths meet viscously this time. Their tongues play to win, to capture the other's breath and steel away any semblance of thought that they might have. Rin sucks lewdly at Hau's tongue, swirling it with his own and moaning at the wet, velvety feel. 

Rin's thighs start to quake with the weight of holding himself up. Haru reaches around to grasp at his ass once more, bringing him closer to him and sitting him firmly in his lap. Their bodies move together seamlessly, hot little pants and groans mingling together as Rin's moist hand picks up its pace around their sexes. Haru's foreskin licks over the head of his cock, teasing sensations out of each upward draw that have him arching and bucking up into Rin's hand. Be stutters a moan and hisses almost angrily against Rin's mouth, kneading the swimmer's cheek with one hand while the other reaches up to bury itself into his hair.

Hs sucks imploring at his friend's mouth, every passing moment bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Each sensation feels like bright light bathing his senses and frying him out of his wits. His teeth chatter with the need to make sound, make noise, bite his tongue or Rin's lips as the first wave hits him.

"Oh," he wheezes, eyes shutting tight against the feeling. Rin grabs his chin tightly between his fingers, thumbing his mouth open so he can kiss him naughtily through his orgasm. They lick at each other, Haru barely paying forward any type of finesse as spurt after spurt covers their sexes and the fabrics of their clothes.

He feels Rin shudder against the taught line of his own body. He can't help the pleased smile that he breaks out into, or the way his spent dick twitches once it's covered in his friend's cum. They breath through it together, foreheads pressed to each other while they share soft and lazy smooches.

Rin's sighs against Haru's open mouth, pulling away long enough to wipe his hand on the material of Haru's half-shredded dress shirt. The disgusted, affronted look Haru gives him is enough to make him break a bone laughing, and he falls over onto the length of the couch while Haru shrugs out of it carefully. 

"You're..."

"Disgusting," Rin finishes with a pleased grin, flopping his legs over Haru's thighs. He holds his arms out, though, his snarky grin softening just the slightest bit. "I know it."

He's hesitant, almost reluctant. He still feels heavy and hazy, but the stickiness dripping down his tummy and into his undies is something he really doesn't want to experience dry and crusty later. He mulls it over for all of ten whole seconds before he arises and shimmies out of all of his clothing. Wiping the both of them down with wobbly, shaking fingers, Haru undresses Rin all the same before he even thinks about climbing onto the couch with him. He covers them up with the throw blanket, resting his damp brow against the prominent shelf of Rin's clavicle. Their hearts still beat with a passionate thrum just beneath their pectoral, but their breathing has slowed to soft whispers and whistles. 

It isn't until Haru hears a lilted snore from above where he feels obligated to laugh. The grin feels jaunty and awkward on his face, but he presses his nose into the sweat-lined pulse point of Rin's neck to hide his snickers and snorts. "Good night." he murmurs, cuddling into his friend's side and allowing the beautiful wisps of his mind to lull him into sleep as well.


End file.
